The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic access control, in particular the electronic access control at border crossings.
Electronic access controls of persons is of particular interest in a plurality of applications. Particularly in the case of access controls at border crossings, for example at airports, efficient identification of persons is desirable in order to grant or refuse entrance to said persons.
At the present time, an identification document of a person, for example an identity card or a passport, is verified at an entrance door when a person is subject to electronic access control. The person thereafter enters into an area beyond the entrance door, which thereupon closes. A biometric characteristic of the person is then sensed in this area in order to verify the identity of the person. The electronic access control thus normally ensues on the basis of two independent steps, whereby an isolating of the persons is realized.
This process requires a considerable amount of time in identifying the person and leads to reducing the efficiency of the electronic access control.